Library Mode/Events
Probabilistic Events , or also |Kontinyuamu Shifuto|Probabilistic Event}} — A phenomenon that occurred when Noel Vermillion inherited the "Azure". Her insecure thoughts caused the world to fly off into multiple "possibilities", causing "Takamagahara" to take control of Observing the phenomenon. This situation was actually favorable to Takamagahara, and using Yūki Terumi, who was immune to the phenomena fluctuations, they awakened the 12th Prime Field Device Noel Vermillion into the "Sword of the Godslayer, Kusanagi", and attempted to destroy the Master Unit Amaterasu to obtain the "Azure". Doomsday — It was originally a phenomenon the Takamagahara System was trying to cause, but with the system seized by the Imperator, she and Terumi caused it. "Doomsday" originally referred to the ritual of returning the lives and souls of all humans to their source, the "Azure", "resetting" the world, then allowing the "Successor of the Azure" to rebuild it. However, those deemed as "qualified" by the Azure have been left in the world. Smelting Experiment — An attempt to create the "Azure" from a Prime Field Device. In the story of Calamity Trigger, Sector Seven attempted to perform this on the 12th Prime Field Device, but ended in failure. Dark War — A war to defeat the "Black Beast", which appeared in Japan on January 1, 2100. It continued until January 1, 2110. During the 10 years of fighting, about half of humanity was wiped out. Because it was the first war where "Ars Magus" was used as a weapon, it is also called the "First War of Ars Magus". First War of Ars Magus — Another name for the "Dark War" which the Six Heroes fought in, lasting from January 1, 2100 to January 1, 2110. It is called by this name because it was the first war where humanity used "Ars Magus" as a weapon. Second War of Ars Magus — Another name for the "Ikaruga Civil War". It was the first war "between humans" where "Ars Magus" was used as a weapon, but second overall, thus it has this name. Nuclear Attack — Measures the leaders of many nations took to defeat the "Black Beast". They used an enormous number of nuclear weapons, but they could not defeat the "Black Beast". The crater at ground zero contains a massive amount of radiation, making it impossible to enter without protective gear. New Year's Festival — A traditional festival held in Orient Town starting on January 1 of each year, to celebrate the New Year. The festival of 2200 was especially magnificent. Ibukido Experiment — An experiment worked on by Sector Seven in the Ikaruga Federation in 2194. The experiment to connect with the Boundary using a Boundary Interface Prime Field Device ended in failure. Immediately afterwards, an attack by Takemikazuchi annihilated Ibukido. Canonization Ceremony — A ceremony used to appoint people to the highest position in the Mage's Guild, the "Ten Sages". Those chosen receive a large, purple, triangular hat as proof of their position. Ikaruga Civil War — A war fought between 2191 and 2197. Also known as the "Second War of Ars Magus". An alliance of Hierarchical Cities led by the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido called themselves the "Ikaruga Federation", and declared independence. The Librarium then proceeded to suppress them by force. In reality, this war was plotted for two reasons. The first was an "experiment" requiring the gathering of a massive number of souls, in order to smelt the "Black Beast" once more. The second was the elimination of the "previous Imperator". Sector Seven Board Metting — A meeting held in the Sector Seven conference room. It is mainly attended only by those in upper management. The conference room used is fairly spacious, and 15-20 people sit around a large round table. Phenomena Weapon Dispossession Operation — An incident where Sector Seven plotted to steal the Nox Nyctores Nirvana, discovered by the Librarium. The operation was a success, but Sector Seven's assault team was annihilated, with only a single survivor. Level D Alert Warning — An alert used by the Librarium. "Level D" is an alert closing off access to anyone from other organizations. Battle of Ragna the Bloodedge — An event organized by Kagura. On the surface, it was a grand tournament to try and win the bounty on Ragna's head, but in reality, it was a plan to capture Azrael when he came for the "Azure Grimoire", as well as recovering Tsubaki when she came to apprehend Ragna. Prime Field War — A war that happened long ago, in which mankind and Prime Field Devices fought against one another. As a result of this war, the world came to an end, once. Nonetheless, following the war, the Master Unit reconstructed the world, which is the current world as we know it. Spectacles of Eros Final Deathmatch — The fight which Ragna the Bloodedge must undertake while wearing the Spectacles of Eros. What starts as a cooking competition becomes a terrifying deathmatch. Kategoria:Library